


Balloons (a haiku)

by jane_x80



Series: Haikus [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s05e01 Bury Your Dead, Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: Haiku on "balloons"





	Balloons (a haiku)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> Another cutsycat prompt, this time on "balloons".

Car bomb, charred flesh, hope  
lost. Betrayed, ire-spitting eyes,  
ask “What? No balloons?”


End file.
